HunnyMori Moments
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: There really isn't a lot of cute Hunny and Mori moments without slashing out there.  This is a collection of oneshots of the two cousins just being themselves, much to the delight of girls everywhere. I don't own Ouran.  Just gotta get that out there...
1. Chapter 1

Mitskuni Haninozuka walked down the hallway. In one hand, he clutched Bun-bun tightly to his chest. In the other, he held his devoted Takashi's. A contented smile played on his lips as he passed floor to ceiling windows, looking over a rose garden. Girls followed them, squealing in moe. All of a sudden, Hunny's adorable happy humming turned into a devastated gasp.

Mori stopped walking, turning around to see Hunny paused in the middle of the hallway on the brink of hysterics. "Mitskuni."

"…Tak-a-shi?..," Honey pronounced the word as if for his first time.

Mori's eyes widened. His equivalent of shaking Hunny to the ground screaming 'WHAT'S WRONG' out of worry.

"I...," Hunny sniveled, "forgot… my… BAG!" Hunny wailed the last word.

Mori settled, just realizing how tense he was.

"Hm." He said, holding out the little boy's school bag.

Hunny's big doe eyes opened wide as what he was staring at dawned on him. "Oh, Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed in joy. He rushed up into the awaiting arms Mori held out for him. Hunny squeezed Mori as hard as he could, which was quite hard indeed, and Mori's back cracked. Mori let him go after a few moments, refusing allow anyone to see how much the hug hurt.

Despite the efforts made by the teachers, girls screams of love filled the hallways for two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya, you're it!" declared a very excited Tamaki.

After a long line of rainy ones, a sunny day had finally graced Ouran's hosts. To make the most of it, the club had gathered some of their guests for a rousing game of kick the can.

"Fine…" sighed Kyoya, letting the phrase run off as he jogged slowly off to find the can.

They romped through the school's gardens, laughing and tripping in their sprints. Hunny, Mori, and the rest of the club members, minus Kyoya, were making their way through the rose bush maze with girls in tow when it happened.

Hunny tripped. Hard. His hands and feet were torn up by the graveled path. His brown doe eyes glittered with tears from the pain. He let out a sob, and stood up. He sniffled and raised his bun-bun to nuzzle against his face, when he noticed something white. And fluffy.

Bun-bun's side had snagged on a branch of the aligning bushes and opened down the seam.

The host club turned around, smiles fading as their eyes laid upon the ever-calm Mori and the darkening Hunny. Tear tracks lined Hunny's face, but he wasn't crying anymore. His expression was unreadable, his eyes hidden behind his blond bangs.

Nothing could ever have been so terrifying.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru stepped back slowly. The girls, noticing their fidgety behavior, ducked behind bends in the maze. Haruhi didn't move. She knew where this was going.

All of a sudden, the eerie silence Hunny made broke. He wailed at the sky, startling a flock of birds nesting among the roses. His cute little face turned beet red as he sobbed into his deflated bun-bun. He wore himself out quickly and sat on the ground, dejected and squeezing Bun-bun, forcing more stuffing out. This resulted in more sniveling, cut short by Mori picking the depressed toddler-like boy up from the ground.

He rested Hunny on his hip and looked him straight in the eye. "I can fix it."

The smaller boy started crying again, but now out of joy. "Oh, Takashi!"

"Hm," was the response.

Tamaki and the twins stood flabbergasted. It was the longest sentence Mori had quite possibly ever said.

Haruhi merely shook her head. "That kid is too easy."

With Hunny on his shoulders, Mori walked away, pondering how on earth he was going to mend the broken toy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, it took work, but I am totally amped up and inspired! (I love excessive punctuation!) So get ready for the Hunny/Mori cuteness!

Hunny's sticky mouth bore a sticky grin. The cutest boy at Ouran was having a fantastic time chasing butterflies in one of his school's flower gardens. Taking care to watch his step and not crush the pansies surrounding him, he bounded after yellow and black monarchs. The rest of the host club and their clients stood watch and chatted in pockets all over the field.

Haruhi was in a good mood, too. After all, who wouldn't be, no matter how cranky, happy with this endearing display set before them? All of a sudden, her smile faltered. "Kyoya-senpi!" she called, beckoning him.

"What, Haruhi?" he asked, sounding a bit exasperated and pushing his glasses up a little on his nose. They made a familiar clicking noise as the wire rims settled into their new position.

"What are monarchs doing in Japan?"

"Why, they were flown in of course. We thought they would provide a calmer, happier atmosphere for the guests. Don't you think it's therapeutic?"

"Not anymore," Haruhi grumbled. It wasn't as magical now that she knew the scene was fake. She sighed. At least Hunny wasn't fake, as far as she could tell.

At the thought of the little shortie, she turned to watch him smile and squeal as a butterfly landed on his nose. He turned to show Mori, but just then it walked around, making Hunny's nose tingle. He sneezed ferociously.

The poor thing was quite taken aback by this. He wore a startled expression on his face, and his nose twitched, quite like a bunny's.

He gave a little sniff, and watched his butterfly fly away.

"Mitskuni." A deep voice spoke, breaking his haze.

There was Takashi, holding a tissue.

Hunny's eyes welled with tears. As soon as Mori was finished wiping his nose, Hunny lunged at him.

While the clients fawned over the two cousins, Haruhi just rolled her eyes. 'The host club will be the death of me,' she thought.

Leave it to Haruhi to find _that _not cute.

Sorry for the random stuff about monarchs. They were the only butterfly I knew the name of… I like throwing in other characters sometimes. It's fun. I sort of want to through in some dark Hunny, but I don't know if I should… Any opinions?

PS, I don't own Ouran. I don't think I said that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I start writing and I can't stop…

Mori put a slice of cake down on the table in front of Hunny, the plate making a dull tapping noise as it rested on the table.

Hunny's big brown eyes met Mori's, "I don't want any cake."

And with that, all the girls, aside from Haruhi, were banished from the room, the curtains were drawn, and the host club circled around the toddler sized martial artist.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They waited.

And waited.

Finally, an exasperate Tamaki angrily cried out, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HUNNY?" The taller blond breathed heavily from his sudden outburst.

Hunny's eyes welled with tears, "sniff… I…sniff… just… sniff… don't…sniff… WANT ANY!" The flood gates opened, and Hunny became a withering little boy, sobbing into Mori's sleeve, soaking it through. Mori didn't _look_ disgusted. Maybe he was used to it.

"WHY NOT?" yelled Tamaki, unable to cope with Hunny's un-Hunny-like behavior.

The little boy didn't stop crying.

"Mitskuni." Hunny immediately ceased his weeping and looked up into Mori's eyes. An understanding crossed between them. 'Leave it to Mori to evoke confessions out of Hunny by only saying his name,' thought a cranktankerous Haruhi.

"I don't want cake because Bun-bun can't have any."

The host club paled. 'Of course,' they thought, exasperated.

"He likes watching you eat it," Mori monotoned simply.

And with that, Hunny downed three slices, savoring each bite, and chatting with his Bun-bun the whole time.

I ended that horribly. Same with the last one… oh, well. I try to avoid Hunny eating cake, just cause we've all seen it, but I don't think the collection would be complete without it. And if you haven't given me your opinion already, Dark Hunny or no?


	5. Chapter 5

Hunny sat, perched up on Mori's shoulders. He clutched onto the taller boy's head, who had his hands set protectively on the younger one's ankles. They were headed toward the third music room for 'official' Host Club business. Mori's face was expressionless as Hunny babbled on about how bunnies were far cuter than mice, "cause mice eat things off the floor and bunnies eat carrots." Mori didn't have the heart to tell him that bunnies did, too.

Soon enough they had reached the third music room, and Hunny was sitting on the couch, kicking his legs back and forth since they weren't long enough to reach the floor, as he listened to Tamaki's hysterics. Mori was, as usual, just sitting. All was uneventful until the twins started.

"Hunny, don't you think you're unusually short?" The host club's baby looked up shell-shocked.

"N-no?" he answered, scared and unsure of what they wanted.

"Oh, come now," the twins continued in unison, "if you weren't short, then wouldn't you be able to reach THIS?" they cried, snatching up Bun-bun and holding him high above his head.

Hunny's eyes momentarily got misty, and he shrieked. Takashi shifted to get up from his spot, but a small hand was put on his leg to stop him. Hunny's face darkened, and he smiled evilly. "Oh, I don't need to be tall to reach _that." _With those words, he drop kicked the two read heads, sending them sprawling on the ground. His bunny went soaring and he leapt through the air, completely horizontal, caught it and flipped, landing on his feet.

A smug look filled Hunny's face as he looked at the first years withering on the ground. "Yeah. You do that."

Mori had never been more proud.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunny tilted his head up to look at Mori. His blond bangs swished out of his big brown eyes. The cutesy grin displayed on his face made girls swoon all around the room.

"Takahi!" Hunny yelped excitedly, "Spinning contest!"

He started swirling in crazy circles all around the room. Mori rested his hand on Hunny's shoulder. The little boy stopped, wobbling on his toes.

"You're going to trip," Mori said simply.

Hunny's eyes crossed, he tried to step away and nearly toppled. Mori caught him before he could hit the ground.

Flames of Moe burnt the room to a crisp.

"Just stay still," mumbled Mori.

"'Kay," Hunny said, disoriented and dizzy from spinning.

Once he found his bearings, he looked up at Mori, smiling in that dazzling way of his. "Blinking contest!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was done.

The situation couldn't be salvaged.

They would have to deal with the consequences.

What was this horrible act that had the Host Club, it's clients, and especially Kyoya so scared? Well, it's simple really.

The host club was inside, playing duck duck goose. Whenever Hunny was 'goose', he would attempt to run around the circle, only to succeed in tripping over his Bun-bun's feet or ears or whatever other appendages that would fall in his way. Mori, for the safety of Hunny and all the people he could fall on, suggested he sit the stuffie on a chair.

If only Kyoya had picked a different seat. He sat right on the adorable bunny, evoking a muffled, little squeak from Bun-Bun.

Hunny looked up sharply, tiny ears immediately picking up the cry of his precious toy.

Had Kyoya noticed his error, he probably would have started to fear for his life. However, he was blissfully unaware of his mistake, and continued to write in his notebook as usual, occasionally pausing to tap a few keys of his trusted laptop.

Hunny raised himself smoothly off the floor, silently walking up to Kyoya. Within seconds, the toddler sized martial artist was right under his notebook. Literally. Hunny's short height let him tuck himself beneath Kyoya's ledger perfectly. He cleared his throat.

Startled would have been the word Kyoya used. 'Scared the bejeeses out of' would be the phrase of choice for anyone who saw his reaction.

Kyoya jumped out of his chair, notebook flying. His wrist knocked the extended corner of his laptop, and it flipped over and off the table. He landed on the floor awkwardly. His glasses reflected natural light from the nearby windows, hiding his fearful eyes perfectly.

It was Hunny's turn to look down on Kyoya, a nice change.

He grinned wickedly, grabbing his Bun-bun and fluffing it back up after the Shadow King had sat on it. Kyoya realized what he had done and started sweating.

Hunny's smile grew colder as he realized Kyoya's fear of him. "You know how scared you are? I deserve that. I _am _scary." The little boy's fingers toyed with the Shadow King's hair, flipping it around. His perfect image marred by his now muffled appearance.

"Oh, I could do so many things to you, Kyoya. I could rip your toes off your feet. I could bend your knees so much they snap, I could bring your spine down over my knee and hear it _crack…_" Hunny's voice trailed off, and Kyoya regained his composer, straightening his tie and getting on his feet. Hunny looked up at him and gave him his prize winning cutesy smile. Dark Hunny had spontaneously morphed into Regular Hunny, and Kyoya knew it. "'Kay?" Hunny asked, adorable as ever.

"Yes, Hunny," Kyoya replied. And that was that. He wouldn't have admitted it, but despite his cool demeanor, had never been more terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunny was running through the cherry blossoms, clutching his Bun-Bun in a cute way only possible for a loli-shota boy like himself. His gigantic brown eyes were closed because his adorable smile was so big it took up his entire face. His honey blond hair swished as he ducked under branches and skipped over logs.

Light pink petals fluttered to the ground around him, brushing his cheeks and jacket.

Mori sat alone under one of the flowering trees and watched Hunny, while he read his book. The spring breeze flicked the corners of his book around his fingers as he held the pages down. His head was bent, and to anyone else is would have seemed the book was getting all of his attention. But the host club knew that Hunny was the only person who ever got that.

Suddenly, the little golden head disappeared as Hunny tripped over a root. Mori had a short panic attack, and started toward his cousin, but Hunny got up and brushed himself off. Mori clutched his calming heart. He settled back against one of the garden's many tree trunks, and slid to the ground, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was staring face to face with Hunny.

His tiny face was inches from Mori's, and he seemed to be staring him down. His eyes scanned, taking in all the slight evidences of emotion from Mori's stone cold face, and eventually came to a conclusion. Hunny smiled. "You were worried, Takashi!" he squealed, reading him perfectly. Mori was never one to emote anything, but somehow his cousin always knew what he was thinking.

"Mmm," Mori grunted for an answer.

"I'm okay, First Mate Takashi!" said Hunny, reassuring him with a grin.

'_First Mate…?'_ Mori thought. The little boy in front of him looked devastated, for he knew what he was thinking.

"We… were… playing… pirates! Don't you 'member?" Hunny sniffled, "Don't you want to play… with… ME!" he yelped.

Mori nodded to Captain Mitskuni, even though he would have remembered if Hunny _had _said anything, and he definitely hadn't. They jumped and hopped and skipped around the garden for an eternity, looking for buried treasure, and Mori knew there was no place he'd rather be. Because sometimes, he wasn't taking care of Hunny, but Hunny was taking care of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry my dearly beloved readers. This took FOREVER for me to get up because all of the computers in my house weren't connected to the internet! Isn't that wonderfully fantastic? Just in time for Christmas Break, too! I just LOVE good timing.

Not that any of you care, but CheekyBrunette here just got Ouran mangas/DVDs for Christmas, and my very own Usa-chan. He's so cute. I'm snuggling him right now. He has very soft ears...

I wanted to give you guys, like, six stories on Christmas, but my hell-bent Internet server didn't allow that so... I'm sorry!

Merry Christmas to you wonderful people!

* * *

His pencil squeaked as he scrawled out his name on top of his test paper. "_M-i-t-s-k-u-n-i-space-H-a-n-i-n-o-z-u-k-a" _he spelled. He quickly zipped through the assessment, and handed it in to his teacher.

Hunny was always the first one done his test, especially when it was a math one. He also was always the head of the class, so he was expectant of an A. He sat in his chair, swinging his legs and grinning at his work; however, he wasn't _completely _happy.

He glanced over at Mori, who was frowning down at his answer sheet. Hunny's excited, proud face fell. Mori was clearly having a difficult time with his test as usual. He had stayed up tutoring him half the night, but his tall friend was still having trouble. Mori had never been much of a mathematician, unlike Hunny. It never really mattered when they were together because he could help him, but when they were taking test it would prove a problem.

Hunny's eyes locked on Mori as he willed him to find the answers. Soon, everyone else had finished. Mori was on the third question out of twenty when the bell rang.

The tall lanky boy turned his paper in solemnly. The teacher offered him a sympathetic wince and a couple kind words, "You'll get it soon, Takashi."

Mori gave a little shrug. It was fine with him, but not with everyone else.

Hunny ran up and hugged Mori's leg. He wailed into his knee, soaking his pant leg. "Oh, Takashi!" he sobbed, "I know you did your best! It's my fault! I'll never get fall asleep while helping you again!"

A large group of fans had surrounded the two, gasping in empathy as the small third year gripped Mori's shin. The sea of yellow dresses around them was almost unfathomable. "_How do they even fit in this room?" _thought the very confused teacher.

Mori picked up his crying cousin, who snuggled up against him, now wetting his neck and collar. "It's all my fault! I'll stay up all through the night next time!" the tiny martial artist promised.

Mori looked startled for a second, but then morphed back into his usual, expressionless, self. "No. You need your rest."

The surrounding girls couldn't resist a high pitched squeal at the adorable sight before them. They clutched their hearts, touched by the loyalty, companionship, and sheer cuteness of the two.

Hunny pulled back, and looked at Mori, searching his face for truth. "You would rather fail than let me lose sleep?" he questioned.

"Yes," was the grunt of a response.

A smile slowly crept across the little blonde's face. His face consuming brown eyes lit up with love for his best friend. His short arms reached around his Takashi's neck as he gave him one of his back breaking hugs. Mori nearly crippled.


	10. Chapter 10

Mm-Kay. I am now officially taking requests for one-shots. Yay!

I feel like I haven't updated in ages. Sorry, my internet is still on the fritz. Rawr.

This took me, like, FOREVER to come up with so I hope ya'll like it.

Oh and I'm so sorry for all the comma abuse that I'm certian is in there. I fail completely at commas.

* * *

It had just been a simple question.

But it, like everything else that the host club does, was blown way out of proportion.

Haruhi regretted asking it before it finished coming out of her mouth, "What do Hunny and Mori actually _do _with their guests?"

So that is why, she was now crouching behind a couch unenthusiastically with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, pressing their ears up against the red, velvet cloth straining to hear every blessed thing coming from every blessed person's mouth.

'_It dawns on me that I didn't even want to know the answer from the _start,' thought Haruhi. She obviously wasn't paying attention, so Tamaki nudged her, signaling in some outrageous manner. It took her a couple confusing minutes to figure out that his rabid gestures meant for her to peak over the top of the couch. All Haruhi could see was the top of Hunny's mass of blond hair and pretty much all of Mori.

Tamaki started flailing, and Haruhi had to figure out yet again what he was trying to say. Finally, she saw what Tamaki was pointing to. Hunny was holding a teddy bear.

Tamaki's distraught expression proved that it was his.

Haruhi felt a sudden pang of fear, clenching her heart. "Oh, no, Tamaki. Bad idea," she hissed to stop him from stealing his stuffie back, blowing their cover.

Hunny got up and turned, standing on the couch to see over the back of it. Mori just turned around. The shorter one's eyes widened in glee, "Hi, Tama-chan! Oh! And Haru-chan, and Hika-chan, and Kao-chan! Whatchya doin'?" he asked, though it was pretty obvious that they were spying on him.

The twins smiled mischievously. "That's a nice teddy you have there, Hunny-senpai," they complimented. Hunny smiled, and Tamaki fumed.

"I know! He's so fluffy and cute!" the loli shota bounced in excitement, and gave Tamaki's teddy bear a big squeeze. "I never want to let him go!"

Tamaki was practically foaming at the mouth as he seethed, rolling all over the ground in frustration. How Hunny didn't notice their president's display was beyond comprehension. Maybe he was just used to it at this point. Mori, luckily, understood immediately.

The tall third year gathered up Hunny's Bun-bun, who had been tossed to the side to make room for the new toy. He walked it over to the trash can and held it over the opening for a split second before a wail from Hunny stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"You love your teddy," Mori mumbled, dangling the stuffie.

Hunny jumped from his seat, understanding immediately Mori's thought process, and was clutching his Bun-bun in a flash. '_The speed of a tiny martial artist,' _thought Haruhi dryly.

Tears welled in Hunny's eyes. "I'm so sorry Bun-bun! I'll never hold another stuffie _again!_" He wailed his apology, gripping his bunny with his strong hands so tight his knuckles turned white. His wet face dampened the pink cloth of his one and only stuffed animal.

Tamaki sniffled as he went to pick up his teddy, left lying face down on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

I always think of cutesy titles for these thing when I write them on paper, and forget to add them when I type these. I don't want to just start naming chapters and I'm to lazy to redo all the names, so Title's below!

I want to apologize right now. I think I've been switching between Bun-bun, Bun-Bun, and Usa-chan throughout this thing. It's sort of bothering me, so I hope it's not bothering you.

This took up two and a half sheets of paper and it's so SHORT! All that writer's cramp for nothing.

* * *

Nap Time

Hunny's brown eyes drooped. The little blonde had been waiting outside Mori's judo class for twenty minutes, which was a long time for his quick-thinking, martial artist brain. He didn't like sitting still, so he was bored and getting sleepy.

He stifled a big yawn and rubbed his face cutely. '_Where are you, Takashi?'_ he wondered drowsily, fighting sleep.

In a few minutes, Mori walked out of the locker room. Hair still damp from his recent shower, Mori grabbed the towel hanging around his neck and rubbed his head. He noticed Hunny's small form lying on the expensive pink tiles, fast asleep. He stood over him, giving his exiting fellow club members expressionless high-fives in his Mori-like fashion. Once all of the heavy-breathing high students had finally left, he scooped his cousin up in his strong arms and started toward the third music room.

The hosts fell silent as Mori walked in, not wanting to wake the sleeping third year he was carrying, as he rested him on the couch under his flowing canopy. Luckily he was practiced at this, because not even Mori could take on a grumpy Hunny.

He pulled the bunny covered, fleece blanket up to his chin. Hunny subconsciously snuggled in, his head resting on a fluffy pillow, and his arms wrapped around his Bun-bun.

Mori let a smile creep up his face. He bent down, brushing golden hair out of closed eyes. His fingers trailed down Hunny's baby-soft cheek, as he stared fondly at his pint-sized best friend.

He sat down at the end of the make-shift bed and read while Hunny napped, unwilling and unable to leave the person closest to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Prank Gone Wrong

The familiar word echoed through his head. '_Cake! Cake! Cake!' _he chanted, ready for his afternoon snack. The bell rang, and Hunny rushed to the third music room, pointed to the pantry. Mori had barely left the classroom by the time he was clutching the cabinet's door handle with his tiny hand.

Normally, the short third year wasn't this excited for cake, but today was special and for some reason he hadn't gotten _any_ at lunch.

He threw open the door and peered inside, wondering what kind he'd have first-

Hunny double-taked. '_No.'_

He backed out of the room and convinced himself that it hadn't happened. His small heart pounded furiously in his chest. Plastering a smile on his face, he re-entered with the same enthusiasm as before. He looked back inside the cupboard. '_No. No. No._'

Still in denial, he banged the door open and shut, praying his sweets would magically appear the next time, or the next time, or the next time. He kept slamming it until finally, his strong arms ripped it right off its hinges. "NO, NO, NO!" his little voice screamed.

No cake.

Hunny let out a strangled cry and tumbled out into the room, suddenly feeling very alone. Tears gathered in his eyes, and, for a moment, he looked nothing more than a sad little boy.

But only for a moment.

At the sound of their cackle, Hunny's head dipped, his darkness putting Neckazowa to shame. He whirled around to see Hikaru and Kaoru doubled over in laughter, holding their aching sides.

Everyone but the twins could feel the danger in the air.

Hikaru wiped his eyes happily, "you should see your FACE!" he cheered, Kaoru only nodded in agreement, it was too hard to say anything as he lay, seizuring on the floor. However, it was pretty obvious that they couldn't see Hunny's face either, or they would have picked up on some major warning signs. He was, after all, oozing them.

Eventually, the brothers composed themselves and took a good look at the angry teen in front of them.

Toddler-sized fists clenched.

Terror pierced their hearts.

"Oh, gosh, Hunny… We didn't mean… It was just a prank-"started a scared Kaoru, getting cut off.

"You guys.. are so," said his bitter voice as he attempted to find words while shaking with anger. The twins flinched in anticipation for the end of the sentence; "_MEAN!"_ he wailed unexpectedly.

The tears Hunny had been holding back finally fell, spotting his pastel blue jacket. He fell to his knees, and the Hitachian brothers knew they had gone too far. '_Who knew he liked cake this much?'_ Haruhi thought blandly.

There was a distinct lack of sobbing. It became very apparent that he was too upset to even do his blubbering act for the girls, who were immediately sent from the room, a forest of unattractive yellow dresses.

Mori then thankfully strode in and gathered him up without hesitation, rubbing his back in a comforting way, which was when the actual crying _really _started. It was heart-wrenching to hear Hunny cry like he had. It wasn't just his usual 'I'm sad' cry, this was more of a depressed cry. It seemed unnatural coming from him. His baby voice struggled to make words and explain what happened to his younger cousin but failed. With a glare to the obviously at fault twins, Mori left the room as to console Hunny better.

Tamaki broke the awkward silence that followed. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" he said, his voice unnaturally even. Haruhi gave them a cold stare, forcing the boys to immediately repent.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked sheepish. They opened their mouths to explain their actions, but before they could speak, Kyoya broke in, looking like he was up to something naughty.

"After all," a mischievous glint in his glasses, "it is his _birthday._"


	13. Chapter 13

(Just like in the manga, for the sake of all that is good, let's just have no graduations ever on earth in this. Then I can be entitled to as many spring/summer/fall/winter activities as I want.)

It didn't happen very often, but even the perfect host club members tripped and fell once and a while.

Okay, maybe that's not exactly true, but it still was a surprise when Mori-senpai did.

It was a special day in the third music room. Once again, Tamaki had felt the urge to defy the seasons and let his guests visit a tropical paradise where he was king. This time, however, it was less 'Bali' and more 'Amazon' inspired. He included live piranhas, live monkeys, live birds, and a fake river.

Mori was giving Hunny a trip around the room piggy-back style, and was now on approximately his eighty-third lap of the "jungle", with Hunny ooo-ing and ahh-ing like it was only their first. It was then when a swinging monkey dropped a banana peel.

No problem. Mori side-stepped it, which would have been fine except _another_ monkey dropped _another _peel right under his foot.

No problem. He just moved around it, but in the process, his ankle got caught under a root, and down he went. Hunny, far more skilled in martial arts, immediately flipped into his fall, landing safely on his feet, adjusting his pink lei, completely unfazed. Mori wasn't so lucky.

He fell flat on his face, his chin making a hideous smacking sound as it hit the ground. The tall, quiet third year, rolled over, sitting upright, and held his chin. Tears prickled his eyes but never fell; however, it was very clear Mori was in pain.

"Takashi!" Hunny's small voice cried out as he rushed forward. He was literally at his cousin's side in seconds, despite having flown halfway across the room. "You're hurt! Let me see!" he commanded, suddenly very serious.

Mori shook his head. "It's fine," he mumbled, still clutching his face.

Hunny ripped his fingers away, his friend hopeless to refuse. He really was strong, despite his toddler-like appearance. The loli shota boy looked up at Mori's chin. Even though the taller friend was sitting, Hunny was still shorter. Up on his tip toes, he found his conclusion. "You're jaw is dislocated," he said, sure of it.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, his equivalent to rolling on the ground, screaming in fear.

"It's okay, Takashi. I'll fix it for you," and before he could refuse, Hunny grabbed his chin and wrenched it over. His cousin looked startled, but then relieved. The pain was gone.

Hunny smiled proudly. "I'll always be there to take care of you, ne?" he asked, giving his taller friend a comforting hug.

"Yeah," Mori answered, smiling at the truly "lovely item" in his arms.

(So I knew Mori wasn't going to fall easy, so I sort of stacked the odds against him. I felt very empowered by forcing him to fall. And yes, yes I _know. _Mori is super cool at judo and all so he probably could roll into his fall too, but then we wouldn't have a story, would we?)


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: So we all know what the first years in class A did for their Halloween, but what did the third years do? Easy! MOVIE NIGHT!

I definitely do NOT own the stuff Mori reads to Hunny. (I'll give out virtual Ice Cream Cones to anyone who can guess what book it is, though. Hint, it actually came out only two years ago, don't get mad!)

*I just had to dress him in these pants. I don't know why, they were sort of calling me saying, "put me on Hunny. Put me on Hunny!" It's not _exactly _something I'd have him wear, but I craved these pants… as for the shoes, I like big clunky shoes with that kind of pant so… there you go.

* * *

The third years of Ouran were ecstatic to have permission to use the abandoned, dusty auditorium for their scary movie night. The place had been boarded up for ten years due to safety purposes, and when janitors had finally pried the doors open the scene was decayed and rotted. Perfect.

The room was coated floor to ceiling with cobwebs. They dangled from broken crystal chandeliers and hung limply off the bottoms of the tarnished, dark, rose-colored seats, turning everything a musty gray. The lights burned dimly through the dirt covered blubs, and the disintegrating stage wouldn't even have been able to hold Hunny, the lightest of the whole class. The room had the perfect atmosphere for a terrifying night of movie watching.

The whole class only took up the first couple rows. Tonight, they were all wearing "casual" clothes, most of which probably cost more than a commoner's car. Hunny was wearing his new favorite outfit. His open button down shirt was dotted with tiny pink bunnies, and revealed a white tank top underneath. He wore pink skinny jeans underneath*, and big, clunky white skater shoes. His short, legs kicked underneath his chair. Mori was wearing a snowy white cotton tee, gray vest, and pin-striped pants.

Hushes echoed through the crowd as the classic black and white countdown started on the projector.

Hunny tried to be strong. He really did. But his little heart was on over drive, and his fists clenched at his sides. He kept his cool as long as he could; the girls' screams rang through his ears. Finally, when the giant monster demon lord leapt out of the school's basement's portal to the underworld and chomped the head off of Brittney's sister's best friend's cousin's baby sitter, he started crying.

He lasted a full ten minutes.

Mori picked the petrified Hunny up, and walked him out of the 'theater'. Feeling the shorter boy's quick pulse and shaking body, he headed right for the third music room. There was only one thing to make this night better.

He sat on the couch and pulled out _their _book. Mori had been reading and re-reading it to the small Haninozuka since he had learned to read. He flipped through the worn pages and found his place, marked with an aged picture of a white, speckled bunny. "Nothing tops of the perfect morning like a long taxi ride with an angry girl," Mori's low voice read aloud, an upset Hunny crying on his lap, "She was acting like I had punched her grandmother."

Immediately, the tears were replaced with sounds of laughter. Hunny wore a big smile and snuggled up closer to his best friend, listening to the familiar words as his entire class, freaked out from the movie, had filtered in the Host Club's room to listen.


	15. Chapter 15

Dearest Readers: I'm going to be away for four days with no internet, so for your pleasure I've pretty much been writing constantly! I know that they're gonna be really close together, but review pretty please, for me.

Oh, and I apologize for, like, the forty million things I get WRONG in these.

Now, I haven't done something without a real plot line in what feels like forever, and I was totally just going to make a cute moment to match what's going on in my part of the world, but then I had to go all in with it. I actually researched for this. RESEARCHED! Now I'm all in a huff...

Oh, well. It'll be worth it if you guys like it!

Sledding

White snow bleached the well-tended rolling hills of Ouran's gardens. Frost ate at the windows, creeping in toward the centers of the panes. Students tumbled in from the cool air, holding the collars of their jackets up to shield their bare necks from the blizzard that was outside. No one would dare be outside in this weather. Aside, of course, from the host club.

Seven sets of footprints lead to a hill, surrounded by taller ones, sheltered from the bitter wind, where the seven hosts had dragged their thousand dollar sleds.

Mitskuni Haninozuka's flushed cheeks stood out brightly next to his giant, black wool scarf, hand-knitted by none other than his precious, bunny-sewing grandmother. He mittened hands crammed his matching hat down harder over his ears, trying to protect them from the biting cold. She shivered under his too-thing jacket.

"Mitskuni," Mori said worriedly. Well, as worried sounding as Mori could get.

"I'm fine, Takashi. Just a little cold, we all are!" he said with a big smile, not wanting to end his fun time sledding with his friends. They had been out for three hours, rushing down the steep slope countless times.

Mori gave him a hard stare, and Hunny knew just what it meant. "My jacket's _fine. _" he said exasperatedly, proving his well-being enough for Mori to lay off for a little while. If he was being honest, he would have said that the jacket he was wearing _ was _a little thin. And if he was being _really _honest, then he would have mentioned how tired he was getting. And if he was being completely and sickeningly honest, he might have said something about he would have said that he couldn't feel his fingers and toes anymore and when his wrists occasionally popped out from his coat they were turning blue. But, Haninozuka's never showed weakness, and some of his habits from his pre-hosting days were hard to break. Hunny kept his mood light and kept smiling that cheesy smile of his, tricking everyone that he felt fine despite the freezing weather.

Climbing back up the hill after the kajillionth time down it, Hunny fell asleep while walking, waking as he stumbled.

"Mitskuni!" Mori said freaking out in his common, mellow style.

"It's fine! I just tripped! Relax, Takashi," he said, annoyed, tone implying an order, but he couldn't fool his cousin this time.

"We're going back," he called down to the host club, who were still at the bottom of the hill, bickering over who should share sleds with Haruhi next, not pausing to debate this with his closest family member. They stopped the argument long enough to acknowledge an average looking Mori, and an angry looking Hunny.

"No we're not!" the loli shota yelled at his supposed "friend".

Mori just looked at him in his infuriating 'yes we are' way.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" he yelled in response, fighting back his exhaustion, and working up enough energy to yell. "I'm not done! I want to keep sledding, and you can't stop me, Takashi, because _I'M_ the master and _YOUR_ the servant so, stop. Fighting. ME!" His shrill voice screamed threw the hills, forming a very awkward moment for the high school sledders. He panted heavily, tired from his tantrum and the on setting hypothermia, but Mori didn't stand down.

Tears gathered in Hunny's eyes. Why did Takashi make him say something like that? Well, now it was out there and he was still angry, his hands formed fists. He shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness that was consuming him. The vertigo only helped to fuel his anger."THAT'S IT! I HATE YO-" he started, but he collapsed before he could finish.

Mori was at his side in seconds, checking is slow pulse. He hoisted his small cousin up on his shoulder and started jogging for the warmth of the school. The snow had become deeper since they had left, and getting back took more effort.

He burst through the doors of Ouran, tearing off his cousin's wet clothes as he made his way to the infirmary. Before the nurse could say anything, he wrapped his Mitskuni up in multiple blankets, instructing one of the workers to go get some hot chocolate.

Hunny soon woke up, dazed and confused to find himself very far away from the last place he was conscious. He looked up into the face of his hero and started crying, ashamed at what he had said earlier. He was just so mean and cranky when he was tired, he couldn't help it. Oh gosh, What if his last words to Takashi had been something so awful? He struggled to form words, to upset to even phrase a proper apology. Mori just took his hand and looked him in the eyes. He was forgiven.

It was times like this, when Hunny was truly and completely thankful for his Takashi


	16. Chapter 16

When was Haruhi going to learn to shut her big mouth? You would really think she would have figured it out by now.

Yes, it's true. She had slipped and told them one of her favorite childhood memories was going to an amusement park with her dad. While their intentions were good, the Host Club had dragged an unwilling Haruhi to an amusement park only to have her bluntly refuse every ride, game, and food shoved in her face. "_Ugh. WHY ME!"_ she screamed in her mind as the twins dragged her over to the Tunnel of Love, much to Tamaki's dismay.

After about an hour and a half, Haruhi's will power stood against the worst of Hikaru and Kaoru's begging, and the boys decided to change targets.

Mitskuni Haninozuka stood excitedly in the line for Little Ladybug's Cooky Roller-coaster Ride, his taller friend, Mori, stood towering above him. The two brother's pounced.

"You know, Hunny, you really shouldn't be going on this ride," said one of them, Hunny couldn't tell who was who when they were standing. Their faces were too high up for him to look closely.

"Whah-dya mean?" he asked in his familiar loli shota fashion, his big eyes opened wide in confusion, "It says I'm the right height..." He pointed to a big butterfly holding a measuring stick at the entrance.

"Yeah, but this is mostly for _babies, _and since you're short you're still aloud on," said the other twin. "Of course, if you want to be a baby you can ride it, but if you want to be a grown up then you can't," they simultaneously said nonchalantly.

Hunny looked torn. The twins had him right where they wanted. The attendant for the ride started letting in the younger kids for their turn on the mini coaster; soon it was Hunny's chance to ride. "Oh, um, never mind," he said awkwardly and hurried out the exit. He ran up to Hikaru and Kaoru and looked at them expectantly for guidance. "What should I ride?" he asked. The twins grinned devilishly.

"That one," they replied, gesturing to Mt. Cannonbolt's Monster Mayhem Coaster of Doom. The pint-sized blonde gulped.

"That one?" he squeaked.

"That one," the brothers confirmed, nodding they're heads.

They got in line for "eminent death" and waited for about twenty minutes before they were up. Hunny wrung his hands nervously.

"Takashi?" he questioned, wondering about his safety and trusting Mori's judgement. The older boy gave a curt nod. The shorter cousin reluctantly climbed up into his seat, quickly pulling the arm bar over his shoulders, his strong arms locking it into place. He gave his seat belt a firm tug. Mori took up the seat next to him, and Hikaru and Kaoru sat behind.

He bit his lip anxiously, and gave Mori one last worried glance, who yet again reassured him by a short nod. Mt. Cannonbolt's Monster Mayhem Coaster of Doom lurched to a start, and within seconds, the ride was going eighty miles an hour.

The boys tumbled out of the ride, Mori quickly looked for Hunny, and found him with a huge smile plastered on his face. "That was so fun!" he said excitedly. "Let's do it again! Come on, Hikaru. Kaoru. Let's go!" he pleaded.

The twins, looking green in the face, immediately shut him down. Hunny faltered, but then a wicked grin crept up his face, "Well if you want to be babies-"

They rode the roller-coaster a total of sixteen times, and the host club learned something new about the Hitachiins! They could even puke in unison!


	17. Chapter 17

A shrill scream pierced the atmosphere of the third music room, and the occupants turned to face the greatest terror of their young lives. The scene was so disturbing, only the fearless were left conscious. The thuds of fainting girls filled the air.

Mori-senpai, face contorted with fear and pulling his knees to his chest, sat hyperventilating in Tamaki's moping corner. Tears streaked his pale cheeks, and he sniffed, trying to stop his nose from running. His face was ashen, his eyes open wide. The entire host club was immediately at his side, looking about as scared as he was.

"What's wrong, Mori?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are we going to die?"

"What's going on?"

"Should we run?"

The flood of questions fell on deaf ears. Mori was in shock, too scared to answer.

"Takashi," Hunny said at his side, eyes wide with fear. He looked lost without his big friend there to tell him what to do. He awaited an answer. "TAKASHI!" he screamed, breaking Mori from his trance. The tall boy locked eyes with his cousin. Hunny gave him an empathetic look, calming him considerably. "I got ya', buddy," Hunny said, comfortingly.

Suddenly, Mori remembered to breath. He gasped, filling his oxygen deprived lungs with air. "S-s-s-spider," he whimpered, terrified.

His friends seemed to relax. Their tensed shoulders lowered. Hunny put a grim, determined look on his face, knowing what had to be done. "Where?" he asked, sounding about as devoid of emotions as his Takashi usually did.

The wild host lifted a quaking hand, pointing weakly over to the corner of the room. Hunny rushed over, eyes taking on a fierce look as he spotted the hairy arachnid scurrying across the pink tiled floor. He towered above it, lifting his size two foot.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hunny, don't-" the tiny third year brought his shoe down, twisting and grinding the bug into the floor. "Kill it," Tamaki finished with a gulp. The twins grabbed each other and turned away, unable to look at the smushed spider corpse. Kyoya merely turned back to his lap top and tried to disguise his sorrow as indifference. Tamaki started weeping softly, and Haruhi gave him a manly, not-so-sympathetic pat on the back. She really didn't get the concept of 'caring about Tamaki'.

And life continued in the host club...

_Oh, gosh. That was so short! But I felt like my collection needed it. __And I actually made it LONGER than the original version, if you can believe it. __I know, I know... "Thanks CheekyBrunette for being gone so long and then getting me excited for something so short." _

_I'm sorry._

_BUT! To come__:__ I'm thinking shopping, one on Doki Doki Waku Waku (which I swear I'm working on, but I'm just so lazy) a really super long one with Kyoya, and something adorable with Kaoru (cause we all know how Kaoru goes to Hunny with help) .Although, two of those (the ones with Kaoru and Kyoya) won't have Mori. So we'll see how it happens... _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing if you took pity on me and had nice things to say about this horribly short piece of work._


	18. Chapter 18

I feel like every time I write an AN it's in a different format, so sorry.

Guys, I worked super hard on this one, which leads me to believe it's the worst thing I've ever written...

So feel free to tell me different!

* * *

Kaoru held his face in his hands. "I just don't know what I can to do to keep him any more, Hunny. I-I-I just don't know," he admitted.

"You don't have to know, Kaoru. You're your own person, you can function without Hikaru. I believe in you," the pint-sized blonde reassured him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kaoru's vision blurred with tears. He looked to his toes, embarrassed to be crying. "I know I'm my own person, but... what if I'm not a- a _good_ one?" he choked out. "I-I'm not sure I can do anything right without Hikaru, he's always the one to fix it when I mess up, and... and... I-" Kaoru gave up. He fell into Hunny's embrace, body wracking with sobs.

* * *

Kaoru drove up to the Haninozuka's estate around three AM. He sat, sports car idling, trying to muster up the courage to ring the bell. _'He's probably asleep... He won't want to wake up for me. I mean, I'm not even that nice to him...' _he thought, almost talking himself out of it.

Holding back a cry, he rang the doorbell.

A disheveled looking maid opened the door. "Yes?" she asked, grumpy he waked her.

Kaoru felt torn. It was possibly get shut down, or save himself the trouble and just leave. Eventually, he gave into his emotions. "Can I speak with Hunn- I mean, Mitskuni?" he asked, using the third year's proper name around his family.

The maid sighed. "You know he's asleep," she rubbed her eyes and muttered bitterly, "like I should be."

Kaoru winced. "I know it's just-" his voice cracked, "I really need to talk to him." He blinked his eyes, holding back tears, refusing to let them spill here in the one of toughest families on earth's door step. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, feeling horribly awkward to be at an 'friend's' house at three in the morning, _crying _for goodness sake.

For the first time, the maid lady seemed to notice his sad, lonely state and took pity on him. She dropped her air of indifference and said caringly, "Oh, of course, I'll wake him. What did you say you're name was?" She spoke sweetly, trying to make up for her behavior earlier.

"I didn't..." he paused. If he told her, she would tell Hunny. If she told Hunny, he might tell her to make him go away. "But it's Kaoru," he finished, settling for the truth.

"Okay, step in and wait there," she said, heading off deep into the house.

Kaoru stood uncomfortably. What if Hunny made him leave? Who would he talk to? '_Stupid Hikaru,_' he cursed inwardly. They were growing apart, and he knew it... but that didn't mean he wanted to be. He scrubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. _'This is so messed up,'_ he thought. Kaoru was emotionally strung out and needed to vent, but would Hunny talk to him?

He didn't exactly know how he ended up at the lolita's house. It seemed more rational to go to pretty much anyone else's but...

Well, Tamaki wouldn't keep it secret, and Kyoya wouldn't care. There was Haruhi, but she didn't exactly trust him and it would be pretty humiliating to show up at her apartment sobbing. There was Mori, but what would _he _say? Hunny had always seemed pretty sympathetic and in tune with his emotions. Plus, Kaoru had always doubted he was as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Normally, he shared this kind of stuff with Hikaru, but this was probably the one _single_ thing he couldn't talk to him about. Eventually, he heard the tapping of high heels coming toward him. He looked to the top of a huge marble staircase. It completely filled the foyer. His heart skipped a beat. '_Here she comes to tell me to leave,' _he thought pessimistically.

"Please follow me," the maid said, sounding a bit shaken. '_Oh gosh,'_ he remembered. Waking up Hunny was _not _something one should do as a hobby, unless they have a death wish, of course. Poor thing. _'I can't believe she's still alive!" _he thought, bewildered. He followed her timidly up the stairs. _'Man up, Kaoru! What are you scared of anyway? The walls?'_ Soon enough, they reached a tall, white, gold etched set of wooden doors.

"There you are," she said, leaving him and walking heading off to her quarters.

He stood there, unsure of what to do, when a small voice called out drowsily, "Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on in," Hunny said with a yawn.

Kaoru walked into the darkened room, squinting to make out the toddler sized teen's figure in his massive bed. "Should I turn the light on?" he asked uncertainly.

"M-kay," came the sleepy response. Kaoru flipped the switch, finding it right inside the doorway, and Hunny immediately recoiled from the light emanating from a giant crystal chandelier on the ceiling. While he regained his bearings, Kaoru looked around, not surprised. The room was white and gold, with some pink and stuffed animals thrown around. He had a tea place set up in the corner, a tall dresser, huge toy box, towering wardrobe, and giant desk. Each had a step stool next to it. Other than the bed and some pretty lamps, that was about it. The Haninozukas were pretty minimalist.

Hunny sat up in bed, blinking. He was right in the middle, Bun-bun by his side, and covered with a white sheet and bunny printed blanket. He was wearing a set of pink, pajamas, complete with giant over sized buttons, made for a little kid's poor motor skills. Kaoru watched for a minute, only to find himself being stared right back at.

Hunny noticed his puffy eyes and patted a spot on his bed, gesturing for him to come over and sit down. "Wanna tell me?" he asked patiently.

Kaoru had spilled.

* * *

Kaoru hadn't been sure if Hunny could understand how he was feeling, but he did. Every day. Hunny knew there was going to be a time where he was going to have to grow up and be without his Takashi. That thought was scary and... lonely. Kaoru wasn't the only one with another half, but it was a little different for Hunny. Mori wasn't just his best friend, he was his provider. Mori took care of him to the extreme, getting him whatever he wanted, making sure he was okay. Mori had even been the one to tuck him in that night. Life without Mori didn't seem like life at all to the loli shota. After all, there were so many things he couldn't do without him, emotionally _and _physically. He couldn't reach the top drawer of his dresser, even on a chair and tiptoes. He wouldn't be able to get his toothbrush from way up on the bathroom sink's ledge. Hunny couldn't even get into his bed without using both hands to pull himself up, swinging his leg over and crawling in, just like getting out of a pool, without Mori there to lift him. He needed his cousin not only to be his friend, but to be his height.

Kaoru didn't know how well Hunny was reading his mind. He couldn't have. So he was shocked with Hunny's response.

"It's going to be scary, Kao-chan," he started, voice catching in his throat, but determined not to show it. He wasn't going to let himself be afraid. Kaoru needed him to be the brave one this time. "It's going to hurt everyday, and you're going to miss him all the time, but you're going to do it," he said, taking a breath and holding back his own tears while watching Kaoru's slide down his face. "You don't know how great you are because you can't see yourself without Hikaru just yet, but I can. And what I see is someone who is strong enough to face loneliness and come out better off than before. I see someone who can make it on their own," Hunny finished with a weak smile. What he didn't say, was that he couldn't say the same things about himself.

Kaoru left that night with a new found courage, and Hunny lay back in his bed, still unsure of himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Guys, I had so much fun writing this one, it's a little sick. Like, I may or may not have imagined everything I stuck on them to be really incredibly hot/cute (depending on who it was) It just wasn't good...

* * *

It was the nineteenth outfit Hunny had tried on, and it was about as unbelievably cute as the last eighteen had been.

This one was a set of pale blue, white pin-striped overalls with a long-sleeved cotton tee-shirt. The right back pocket had the familiar pink silhouette of a bunny head, and he was wearing big, clunky sneakers with silver stripes. It was so adorable; one of the store clerks who had been passing by dropped the pile of button up shirts she had been carrying in shock. They had unfolded as they fell to the ground, and she was now picking them up, cloth fumbling through her fingers. Hunny giggled.

"So whatchya think, Takashi? Is it cuuuute?" he asked, fingering the straps to the overalls, already knowing the answer. Mori nodded, a small smile played on his lips. It was his subdued way of fainting from sheer loveliness.

Hunny grinned. "I thought it would be, you know?" he said, unsuccessfully hiding his pride. Suddenly, his face got serious. "Now, it's your turn," he said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up from his chair. Mori's eyebrows rose, as his way of saying, 'there is now way I'm letting this happen."

But Hunny was strong.

He almost effortlessly pushed his cousin into a dressing room and closed the door behind him. Mori stood stunned for a moment, but then a pile of clothes Hunny had thrown over the door landed on his head and knocked him out of it.

"Try on the black shirt and white pants first," the smaller boy called through the door, his voice muffled.

Mori dropped the bundle of tangled garments on the chair and pulled a thin, flimsy, blue tee-shirt from his head. He plunged into the load of clothes, finding the specifics Hunny had mentioned. He checked himself in the mirror and walked out of the dressing room.

Hunny gasped. "Takashi... You look so good! Just one second..." he said, undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his collar bone. "Perfect." He nodded his head, agreeing with his own styling choice. The poor clerk, who had just stood up with her load of shirts refolded, caught a look at Mori and dropped the stack all over again. The poor, tall third year blushed, and the woman bent down in her tight, gray pencil skirt to re-pick up the shirts, equally red in the face.

The whole ensemble really was a good one, to Hunny's credit. He was wearing white skinny jeans, slightly rumpled (whether that was intentional, or happened when they were tossed over the door, we'll never know). His shirt was a tight, black button down, with a big, embroidered graphic stitched on one side. He was wearing big, red skater shoes, with high tongues and the laces tucked in. He looked pretty much irresistible.

Hunny leapt into his arms. He had somehow changed while Mori was, and was now wearing a banana yellow tee-shirt, white vest, light gray jeans, and big, black sneakers. He had on one of his big, face-consuming smiles. "See? You look great!" he referenced to the flustered store clerk. Mori grunted, sounding intrigued, and Hunny got the message loud and clear. "You should put on the light blue shirt, navy cardigan with the little white and silver buttons, and the tan corduroy pants next," he suggested.

Mori did, and came out to find Hunny wearing a tight, black leather jacket, stark white tee-shirt with a gray, argyle tie printed on it, and a beaten up pair of jeans. He had big, neon orange sneakers on his little feet. The look wasn't stereotypically cute, but it defiantly seemed adorable on Hunny.

Mori let a thin smile flash onto his face, once again, "fainting from loveliness." Hunny then raved over Mori's outfit, talking gibberish about his soft, blue cotton tee and properly colored corduroys. Mori was paying more attention to the very attractive store employee, who was now helping someone at the register, leaving behind a mess of shirts still on the floor.

And so it went on until closing. Mori tried on outfit after outfit, and Hunny magically had something new on each trip out of the dressing room. They walked out after buying up half the store and getting the number of that embarrassed clerk because, after all, she was sort of pretty. She and Mori had plans to go on a date when her shift left off the following night. Walking out of the store in his new threads, in this case a pale green polo with horizontal green pin-stripes, brown beaten leather jacket, khakis, and sleek white and black "bowling" shoes, he received multiple whistles and random fawning and petting from girls all over the mall.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Mori never hesitates to take fashion advice from Hunny.


	20. Chapter 20

Dude, last story, the one about shopping, I totally relinquish all credit for Hunny dressing up Mori to Skylarkz. However, the ending and the outfits were all me. ;)

This wasn't on my list of things I was planning on writing, but it simply had to be done. Plus, I sort of want to temper my stuff a tidge. The next thing I plan on writing will be a bit more intense, so I need something without a plot line.

Let's get this on.

Hunny tightened his grip on Mori's hand. They were walking down the oh-so pink hallway towards the third music room. His little heart was pumping so fast he could feel it in his throat. "He said there was going to be cake," he said uncertaintly.

"Mmph," was Mori's grunted response.

"And he said I could bring Usa-chan," he continued, trying to shake off his nervous feeling. The closer they got to the doors, the paler his porcelain features became.

"Mmph," his cousin replied.

"And he said that the all girls would like me." He chewed on his lower lip, worried. That's what Tamaki had told him, but... what if he really wasn't all that likable? What if not only the girls didn't like him, but the other members, too? What if they made fun of him and thought he was too babyish and kicked him out?

They reach the abandoned classroom, and Hunny stopped in his tracks. Mori, who had kept walking, turned around, not letting go of the anxious third year's hand. He looked into his eyes and immediately understood how worried Hunny was feeling.

"They'll like you, and I'll be there. We could go home," he dead-panned.

Mori was never good at pep talks.

But somehow, the tiny, new host felt tried for a smile, and took the final steps, grabbing the cold, golden door handle. With one last hopeful look towards Mori, he gathered his courage and pulled open the door. He was instantaneously overwhelmed by swirling rose petals, the delicious scent of fresh cake, and a forest of unattractive yellow dresses.

A smile crept across his little face, and he snuggled Bun-bun up closer against him. Oh yeah, this was going to be a great year.

And in case you guys DIDN'T get this, it's Hunny's first time going to the host club. So yep.

And again, sorry for it being short. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE A REALLY LONG INSTALLMENT NEXT TIME!


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys. Midterms are pretty much hell-bent on my destruction as a writer. That plus I was working on other stuff… I'm SO SORRY! But here it finally is!**

The third music room was silent, aside from the occasional taps on Kyoya Ootori's keyboard. His head was bent over his notebook, as he scribbled down budget cuts, occasionally pounding buttons on his calculator. Kyoya looked at his results and scowled. "That stupid third year with his fast metabolism," he cursed. He took a calming breath, and leaned back in his chair. He had thirty minutes before his first client.

That is, if his first client had actually shown up at school that day. There was a nasty flu going around, and over three quarters of the students were out sick. Even most of the hosts were absent. Only Hunny had managed to come in, despite his crying over how his cousin, Mori, was at home feeling ill.

Kyoya bristled in annoyance. How old did Hunny think he was? Sure, his loli shota personality attracted many clients to the club, but did he really have to act like such a baby?

He relaxed, trying to forget about the accursed cake eating beast, and enjoyed the quiet, until the sound of slamming doors broke it.

Mitskuni Haninozuka skipped towards the pantry, fifteen minutes late. He hung off the door handle, looking at Kyoya with his big, brown eyes. "Do you want some cake, Kyo-chan?" he asked expectantly in his cutesy, baby voice.

Kyoya could have punched him between the eyes. Instead, he remained calm and cool. "No," he replied evenly, and looked to his computer screen, starting to type up an overall expenses report.

"Are you sure?" Hunny checked, as adorably as ever.

"Really sure."

"Super sure?"

"Yes," he sighed, exasperated, eye twitching.

"Oh, okay," the little guy said, disappointed. His eyes lit up, "Positive?" he asked again, hopefully.

"YES!" Kyoya yelled, dropping his breezy façade, and letting his annoyance with the obnoxious martial artist. "_Why won't he just shut up and leave me ALONE?" _His nostrils flared, but he contained himself, focusing on his work.

"Alright," Hunny said, sounding upset.

Kyoya heard the pitter patter of loafers on the pink, tiled floor, and looked down to see a curious Hunny looking up again with his giant eyes. He had to fight not allow the scowl he was feeling inside appear on his face. It pained him to think that this obnoxious blonde was an upper classman he had to respect.

"Whatchya doin'?" the third-year asked joyfully, forgetting all about how Kyoya had just screamed at him.

"Working," the glasses-wearing boy dead-panned. He hit some buttons on his calculator. Hunny's eyes lit up.

"What's that?" he wondered, poking a button too. Kyoya batted his hand away.

"A calculator," he spat.

The next ten minutes were filled with Hunny asking questions, like, 'What's this? What's that? What are those?" Kyoya answered as calmly as he could. "A pen, my phone, papers." There was a long period of silence, but soon Hunny held up a square, black object.

"What's this?"

"MY NOTEBOOK!" Kyoya shouted, grabbing it from Hunny's tiny hands and flipping through, face paling. The toddler-like third-year had scribbled pictures of the two of them eating cake, playing leapfrog, and coloring together over every page of meticulously recorded data. Hastily drawn, crude portraits of them coated nearly each sheet. Suddenly, Kyoya's ashen face grew very red and very angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screamed. Hunny shrank back against his chair, biting his lower lip. "This is something children do, not THIRD-YEARS! This is months of hard work that you COLORED on, for no reason at ALL! You are NOT a kid; you're almost an adult, so ACT LIKE ONE!"

Hunny's eyes welled with tears, "I just wanted to play with you," he sniffled.

Kyoya relaxed and glowered at the short older boy in front of him. "It'll never happen." Hunny's eyes widened in shock. Just then, the doors to the third music room burst open once again and their guests arrived.

To Hunny's credit, he did his best to smile for the ladies, but it never reached his eyes.

Kyoya's stomach churned. He had let his emotions get the better of him, and now he was paying for it. Guilt flowed through his veins. He had to apologize.

When the girls had left the room, Kyoya stopped Hunny before he left. "Want some cake?" he asked, restraining the emotion that wanted to pour out with his words. Hunny smiled, knowing _exactly _what Kyoya was trying to say.

"Always!" he chirped, and Kyoya knew he forgave him.

The two finished their afternoon by playing leapfrog, ordering a fuse ball table, and coloring on _blank_ pieces of paper. "Kyoya?" Hunny grabbed his attention over a third and final piece of cake.

"Hmm?" he grunted, still engrossed with a picture of an airplane he was working on.

"I'm sorry I act like a little kid. Sometimes it's easier to look like a toddler when you feel like one," he admitted, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. A new wave of guilt washed over Kyoya.

"It's okay," he responded, not sure what else to say.

At the end of the day, maybe Hunny wasn't as annoying as he had thought he was.

**I feel like there is a break from my writing two weeks ago, and my writing today. Like, the first half is worse than the second? I don't know man.**


End file.
